


Full of Surprises

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Top Magnus, because I'm clearly obsessed with putting bdsm in my malec smut, hand to hand combat techniques, there might be the subtlest references to submission, training concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Alec and Magnus engage in hand-to-hand combat, which turns into sexy time.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, I got another one! I promise I'm trying to keep the smut to a minimum but lbr here: I'm a perv, OK. There, I said it. A lovely mutual gave me the idea of mentioning thigh runes so that's subtly incorporated. Enjoy!

"Thank you, Magnus, for agreeing to come by," Maryse Lightwood said, shaking the High Warlock's hand upon his entry to the Institute. Magnus was admittedly surprised by her kindness as of late, but repaid her with a friendly smile.

"Of course, Maryse. You can never be too carful with intruders these days," he replied, slightly teasing. They walked together through the Institute as Magnus reinforced the wards with extra fortification.

When he was done, Maryse almost immediately said, "Alec is in the training room if you'd like to see him," which was followed by a subtle wink. Magnus knew what she was doing; he'd not been able to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he would have liked. Being the Head of the Institute came with a lot of responsibility, and Alec was also dealing with some not-so-subtle discrimination from the Clave, more specifically, Inquisitor Imogen Herondale.

"Thank you Maryse," Magnus said as he took his leave by putting a hand on her shoulder and made his way to the training room.

And what a sight he saw when he got there. Alec was wearing nothing except loose boxing trunks, black obviously, and his skin was completely glazed in a layer of sweat as he practiced hand to hand with a training dummy. He was completely in the zone as he delivered blow after blow to the training dummy. Magnus watched in lustful awe for quite a while, but snapped himself and Alec back to reality by clearing his throat. Alec turned quickly to find his boyfriend standing there, and walked right over to him.

"Magnus!" he exclaimed happily, pulling Magnus into a much-needed hug. He planted a soft one on the warlock's lips, still panting from his training, and said, "how long were you standing there?"

Magnus, after returning the hug and soft kiss, answered, "Not that long. Maryse told me you were here after I put some extra fortification on the wards." Alec sighed because of course he'd forgotten to call Magnus about that himself and - wait, his mom? Magnus did so enjoy watching Alec process his thoughts; it's like his facial expressions gave them away. Magnus smiled his known loving smile at Alec, who'd caught his eye, realised what he was doing and blushed.

"You really need to stay out of my head, babe," Alec said half-jokingly, which granted a smirk from Magnus.

"Why should I, dearest Alexander... it's comfy in there," Magnus retorted, stroking Alec's hair, "I also heard you needd to up your hand-to-hand combat game. Since we haven't sparred together yet, what do you say we give it a go?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. This got Alec rather excited.

"OK, challenge accepted," Alec said, putting his cocky face on that Magnus had a secret kink for. "I mean, I don't wanna hurt you or anything, but-" before he could finish what he was about to say, he had to move quick to dodge an attack from Magnus, who was, of course, already topless. Alec had to take a moment to process that Magnus had attempted a throat punch. Upon blocking the attack he'd taken hold of Magnus' wrist.

"Darling, it's you who I'm worried about getting hurt," Magnus chimed back with a smirk, his glamour close to dropping.

 _This warlock plays dirty,_ thought Alec.  _That's fricken hot._

Alec, after letting go of Magnus' wrist, tried to take him down with a leg sweep but Magnus knew to dodge by jumping, and in turn grabbed Alec's left arm and twisted it behind him. His glamour was completely gone now and Alec refused to let himself be distracted by the fact that Magnus had the upper hand right now - _so fricken hot -_ , so he used his right elbow to jab at Magnus' ribs and mostly free himself of the warlock's grasp. The grip he maintained he used to attempt a knee to the groin, which ended up with Magnus blocking the blow and taking Alec down by lifting the knee he used to attempt the blow and making him lose his balance, thus knocking him to the ground and Magnus put him in a leg lock, holding his wrist behind his back. Alec, at this point, frankly impressed with Magnus' skills and also, let's face it, rather turned on, decided it wisest to tap out. Magnus loosened his grip and leaned over to Alec, who was panting as he shifted onto his back.

"Done so soon? I was just getting started..." he whispered teasingly in Alec's ear. He noticed that Alec had runes on his thighs and traced over the bold black lines which peeped through under Alec's shorts. Alec used this distraction, as much as it turned him on to feel Magnus' gentle fingers on a spot as sensitive as his thighs, to try a double hack to Magnus' temples, which Magnus once again saw coming and deflected by catching Alec by the wrists and pinning thm to the floor, at this point already straddling his boyfriend. Alec grunted in mock-frustration but really, he loved it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys playing dirty," Magnus remarked with a sly grin, to which Alec reacted by grinning back just as if not more slyly.

"Hey, I'm full of surprises, remember?" Alec quipped back, roughness in his voice, ready for Magnus to just take him now. Despite being pinned down, he managed to shift his legs a little which made it easier for him to roll his hips against Magnus', making himself and Magnus semi-hard in the process. Magnus gasped at this bold move, and leaned down to bring his face real close to Alec's, close enough for a kiss, but deliberately denying him because he just loved teasing his little Nephilim.

"That you are..." Magnus whispered, still excruciatingly close to Alec, who'd given in and was granted a soft, gentle, torturously slow kiss by Magnus. Alec leaned in for more, as much as he could, considering Magnus still had him by the wrists and hips, and Magnus struggled to maintain control of himself. He was losing himself in Alec's kiss, in the moment, and without thinking he loosened his grip on Alec's wrists and used his left hand to gently trace his fingers down Alec's sweat-glazed skin until they reached Alec's hardening penis. Magnus' lips never left Alec's, and his left hand was rhythmically squeezing at Alec's balls, right hand settled on that neck rune. Alec was oblivious to his freedom as he'd lost himself completely in Magnus' touch. He only came back to reality when he no longer felt Magnus' soft, heavenly hands all over him.

_Oh._

_He's making a Portal._

_Of course._

"Let's continue this elsewhere, darling," Magnus said, getting himself and then Alec up to their feet. He took Alec's hands, pulled him towards him and they walked through the Portal, kissing.

Magnus had been holding out on Alec. At the Institute, he'd been... almost chaste. But here, at home, on his own turf, all bets were off. Here, Alec was completely at Magnus' mercy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

One snap of Magnus' fingers and they were both naked. Magnus was grabbing at Alec's body, trying to get as physically close to him as he could. Alec was enraptured by the sensation of skin-on-skin.

God...

 _God,_ howhe'd missed Magnus.

Alec's hands trailed down Magnus' exquisitely toned caramel skin, down to his cock and, like an addict, began to stroke like his life depended on it. By now, Alec was straddling Magnus on the couch and, almost instinctively, he'd hopped off and gotten down onto his knees. He licked up the shaft of Magnus' penis slowly, dirtily, teasingly, and then he used his tongue to play with the slit. The moans coming from Magnus were positively sinful. Alec then took Magnus' cock into his mouth, going as deep as he always did, using his tongue to bring Magnus extra pleasure. Magnus had clenched a fist into Alec's hair and began thrusting into his mouth. Alec, feeling particularly evil at this precise moment, soon stopped sucking Magnus off, eliciting a growl from the warlock. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders and threw him onto the couch. He was too impatient to grab the lubricant, so he shoved two fingers into Alec's mouth, who obediently sucked for a long as Magnus wanted him to, like a good little Nephilim. Magnus pulled his fingers out, brought his lips to Alec's and kissed him like he was starved, full of a need to ravage this insolent Nephilim into submission. While he was planting dirty kisses on Alec, his lubricated fingers were teasing Alec's entrance. He elicited a gasp from Alec as he pushed a finger in and crooked it so he could find that sweet spot that made Alec more or less scream in his mouth as they kissed. He pulled out, and reentered this time with two fingers. Alec hissed a little at the sensation of Magnus scissoring his fingers inside him and he let out an ecstatic moan as Magnus worked his magic, other hand once again clenched into a fist in Alec's hair.

"I'm ready," Alec breathed between hungry kisses, digging his fingernails into Magnus' back.

"Ready for what?" Magnus growled, pushing his fingers deeper into Alec, hypnotising him with his feliform eyes.

"Uuhhhnn... ready for... you to fuck me... Magnus," Alec just about managed to articulate his desires between pleasured moans. With this, Magnus slowly, teasingly, pulled his fingers out of Alec, and proceeded to align his penis with Alec's hole. Then, he eased himself into Alec, and Alec gasped, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

_Yesss...._

He'd missed this so much.

The feeling of being full of Magnus.

He looked Magnus in the eyes, grinding against Magnus' thrusts.

"I love you Magnus," Alec said, never more honest and sure in his life than in this moment.

"I love you too, Alexander... my beautiful... gorgeous... sexy Nephilim," Magnus replid, emphasising each compliment with a thrust. Their hips moved in sync with one another, and Magnus began stroking Alec's cock rhythmically with each thrust. They were both lost in each other, in the moment, each letting out pleasured moans and calling each other's names in ecstasy, Alec pulling Magnus down to kiss him, Magnus complying while he multitasked in absolutely destroying Alec in the best possible way.

"Magnus, I'm- unh, I'm gonna- NNH, gonna cum-"

 _"Yeesssss..."_ Magnus replied, really hissing the s, "Yes, Alexander, cum for me."

Alec felt his cock twitch and he spilled his seed all over himself and Magnus. It wasn't long before Magnus also came, spilling his load inside Alec. They continued to ride out the climax, and then Magnus pulled out of Alec, who at this point had never felt so wrecked, so after a swift clean up using magic, Magnus settled down on top of him, legs entwining with Alec's, and he felt Alec wrap his arms around him. They lay there for what felt like a blissful eternity.

"Mmm... That was, uhh.... a good session... We should spar together more often," Alec said in jest, sleep slurring his words, a lazy grin on his face.

"Absolutely... Need an excuse to up your fighting game. The rest you have down though," Magnus said, eliciting a low laugh, almost a cackle, from Alec.

Alec leaned over to kiss Magnus, and failed to stifle a giggle as his boyfriend began tracing one of the runes on his right thigh.

"You're really trying for another round, huh?" Alec asked, his voice a little clearer this time. Magnus looked into his eyes.

"Maaayyybe..." he replied coyly, still tracing Alec's runes, giving Alec an eskimo kiss, which naturally evolved into a deep, slow, passionate, contented kiss.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on the Twitter for feedback yo: @ElderHoTan


End file.
